


one more confession

by dayevsphil



Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, No Smut, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Phil goes snooping. Amnesia AU timestamp.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: side b: masterpiece theatre (amnesia au timestamps) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559110
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	one more confession

**Author's Note:**

> set between part one and part two of amnesia au, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449553) if you're not familiar with it! 
> 
> prompted by alittledizzy <3
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/189490576118/one-more-confession)

Phil has a lot of time to himself, which he generally likes. Having Dan at his side, in his lap, even across the room doing his own thing, is unbelievably comfortable, but he still needs to be alone every once in a while. Neither of them leave the house much, and it can be a bit much to be in someone else’s space every second of the day.

The problem is that he’s _bored_. He’s gone through his bookshelf already. Movies and shows and video games are all more fun when he’s got Dan’s running commentary in his ear.

So now he’s on a snooping mission. They’ve got so many drawers and shelves of miscellaneous crap in every room of their big flat, and he’s obsessed with figuring out what’s going on in all of them.

“What’s this?” he asks Dan every time something weird comes up.

Dan will say, “That’s an Apple Watch,” or “That’s my fidget spinner, I thought you tossed that,” or “That’s literally just a pretty rock,” and go back to whatever he’s doing.

Right now, Dan is curled up in bed and trying to nap, and Phil’s got nothing to do. He can only play games on his phone for so long before his mind starts to drift. He could go upstairs and find something else to do, sure, but today’s one of those days that he feels like he’s connected to Dan by an invisible tether and going too far from him will make it hard to breathe.

So, Phil snoops. He’s got three drawers in his nightstand, and he sits on the floor in front of it to dig around quietly and judge himself.

Nothing in it is all that surprising, really. A small collection of lip balms tossed in and promptly forgotten about, a pair of broken headphones, a notebook that, upon closer inspection, appears to be a dream journal, a toy that looks like it’s from a Kinder egg, miscellaneous papers that might be important. All in all, nothing too strange. He’s almost disappointed in himself. The last thing he wanted to do was grow up to be boring, but here he is - a novel and a glasses case on his nightstand and nothing of particular interest inside of it, like an adult or something.

Phil huffs quietly and closes his drawers. He’s already gone through their dressers and closet and even poked around under the bed in his long days of just hanging around the flat, so he can either go upstairs or lie in bed with Dan until he’s done resting.

As Phil stands up, contemplating his options, his eyes land on the identical nightstand on the other side of the bed. He hesitates for all of two seconds before he remembers that Dan never actually told him he _couldn’t_ go snooping there, just that he’d deserve whatever he got if he did.

He gets comfortable on the floor again, this time on Dan’s side, and he looks up to see if Dan is even asleep yet. The white noise speaker is on and the blankets are pulled around the shape of him, but his breathing isn’t as even as it usually is when he’s deep in sleep. Napping doesn’t always work for Dan, Phil has learned, but it sometimes still helps him to lie in the dark and rest.

Phil shrugs to himself and opens the bottom drawer. Immediately, he starts laughing.

“What?” the Dan-shaped pile of blankets asks.

“What is _this_?” Phil shoots back, holding up a plastic… thing. “It literally looks like a model of a uterus.”

After a moment of wiggling, Dan’s head peeks out from his burrito of blankets. His cheeks flush when he sees what Phil is holding, and he pulls the covers back over his face. “Ugh. Put that down, you idiot, it’s… that’s a massager.”

Phil looks at the thing, a little dubious. “For what, exactly?”

“For your prostate, you fucking snoop,” Dan huffs. “Do you mind not fondling our toys while I’m trying to sleep?”

“Oh,” says Phil. That makes more sense. He puts the massager back into Dan’s drawer and keeps poking around. Some of it is familiar enough to him, because he’s not an idiot and he’s had sex before, but others are a little more difficult to figure out at a glance. It’s so weird to him to see clear evidence that he and Dan used to have an active sex life, because that’s certainly not something they have anymore. Not that he minds - Dan’s anxiety attack when they last tried snogging wasn’t exactly a turn on. He’d much rather Dan be comfortable than spend any brainpower wishing for something that Dan isn’t ready for.

“Stop,” Dan whines after a few minutes of silence. “I’ll watch a movie with you, just close the fucking drawer.”

“You just don’t want to explain why there are tails in here,” Phil says, but he closes the drawer anyway. The noise Dan makes in response is absolutely hilarious. “Can we watch Spirited Away again?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for all your support, you guys. trust me, i see you reblogging and liking and leaving kudos as much as i see you commenting. it's all so lovely and making my heart melt. i hope you enjoyed this less serious stamp!


End file.
